


High Energy (A Light Unseen)

by GoingKnowhere



Series: let's put wings on these handsome dudes [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universe - Wings, Desk stuff, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Reader, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel, Sex, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: Jim Kirk was a naturally enthralling man. A black hole personified. People gravitated to him, crowded him and hung on every word that crossed his lips.*female reader





	High Energy (A Light Unseen)

**Author's Note:**

> So the sequel is here and…ummmm…I promised you desk stuff????
> 
> So…yeah lol! I said I’d write nsfw stuff at some point; I just didn’t think the first would be a wing!fic. 
> 
> Anyways, before you launch into reading this please go up to the top and make sure you are reading the right one! What do I mean by that? I have written two versions of this story. One with a female reader (FR) and the other with a male reader (MR).
> 
> I mean, you can read both, but if you want a specific one please go above and check the title.
> 
> I think this is also the moment where I should mention that if you’re under 18 then you shouldn’t be reading this because it is Mature content…but then I remember that when I was under 18 I read store bought books that featured a lot of sex so I guess it’s really up to you if you feel ready to read smut.
> 
> And I suggest you go and read the first fic in this series - At the Center of the Universe. It's a gender neutral Jim x Reader fic that this fic is a sequel to :)
> 
> Now, if you’re wondering what is this all about?????? I suggest you go [here](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/post/171775519780/hey-there-i-ment-to-send-ages-ago-but-your) for some background.
> 
> Finally I’d like to give a huge thank you to [@jiminthestreets-bonesinthesheets](https://jiminthestreets-bonesinthesheets.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing these two fics and helping me get these typed into shape ;) ♥ 
> 
> Enjoy!! ♥

**_High Energy (A Light Unseen)_ **

 

**_From: Jim_ **

 

> _Come in through the right doors. The left ones are broken._

 

The text filtered to the front of your mind as you made your way down the now familiar hall. It was followed shortly by the memory of your first time here.

 

_That_ memory had you reaching up to brush your fingertips over the soft smile that tugged at your lips.

 

It was bizarre to think that that was only three months ago.

 

_But what a wonderful three months._

 

You found yourself grinning full force as the specified set of doors came into view.

 

Jim Kirk was a naturally enthralling man. A black hole personified. People gravitated to him, crowded him and hung on every word that crossed his lips.

 

Dating him, having his company and attention solely focused on you in a way that no one else was privy to…

 

Your heart fluttered at the thought as you reached out to open the door.

 

There truly was never a dull moment when it came to being romantically involved with Jim Kirk. And knowing that assured you that this Valentine’s Day was going to be one for the books.

 

Stepping inside, you paused for a second, blinking to help your eyes adjust to the low lighting. When you were confident enough with your adjusted sight, you made to step forward, the door clicking shut behind you. Though you soon froze, wings bristling, as you registered the scent permeating the air.

 

_Jim…_

 

Gulping, you hastily moved to peer down into the auditorium, the sight before you sparking an internal war inside your body.

 

With his gilded, white wings arched up behind him, Jim sat upon his desk, gazing back up at you. Hair mussed, legs spread, he created a pretty picture that you were itching to paint.

 

_But the smell…_

 

The deep, musky scent that was pouring off of Jim right now had you growing hot as your arousal took hold. You didn’t have to see him up close to know that his skin would be flushed red, his eyes would be smouldering, and that his trousers would be strained over the hard bulge of his erection.

 

Everyone had their  _Time_ ; a Time where the need for several orgasms was practically overpowering. When a Rut or Heat would hit was different for each individual, but couples tended to sync up after they’d been together for a while.

 

“I had hoped it wouldn’t hit just yet. Thought we could at least get through a nice dinner - I had reservations and everything.” His husky voice went straight to your core and you felt yourself clench, vaguely wondering how long he’d been in this state.

 

You should have realized that Jim was approaching his Rut. He’d been restless and clingy for the past week, but you just passed it off as Jim trying to tell all the singles out there that your attention had already been claimed for the holiday of love.

 

“Sweetheart, could you lock those doors?” You nodded, carrying out his request as your heart stuttered at the pet name. Once you were assured no one would be getting in, you quickly made your way down to your boyfriend. As you got closer, Jim moved to stand before the desk and you mentally cheered as all of your assumptions were confirmed.

 

When you were a foot from him, you stopped, wings hiking up to mirror his display. Silently, the two of you stood, taking each other in. Blue eyes captured [Y/E/C], time slowed, and the universe spiraled down as his gravity pulled you in. You became lost in his heady gaze, only aware of the growing tension between the two of you. So lost in the moment, it wasn’t until your skin began to prickle - alerting you that your Heat had been successfully triggered by his Rut - and you saw the corner of Jim’s lip twitch into a smirk, that you snapped out of your daze.

 

“I think you’re a little overdressed for what I have planned, [Y/N],” he purred.

 

While his tone had you melting, you couldn’t help but indulge your smart alec side. “And here I thought clothes were a necessity when going out to dinner. Or did you happen to find a place catering to nudists?”

 

Jim’s grin turned positively feral at your comment and he stepped closer. “Careful with those comments, Sweetheart. There’s only one person here who should be seeing you sans that sexy little dress you got there.” While he spoke with a strong possessiveness, the overpowering whiff of arousal that assaulted your olfactory nerve told you just how much he appreciated your tease.

 

“Oh? And who might that be,” you said with a quirk of your brow. A wordless challenge to his entire show. Jim was exuding a need to dominate, and who were you to deny such an opportunity?

 

Reaching out, he grasped your wrist and led you around the desk. Halting, he trailed his fingertips lightly up your arms as he stared back with a fire in his eyes. As his hands slipped around to the back of your dress, fingers fiddling with the snap, Jim leaned forward and whispered, “Me.”

 

With that one word, your dress was unsnapped and pooling on the floor. From there he made quick work of the rest of your attire, with a little of your help. As you kicked off your heels and slid the straps off your shoulders, Jim undid your bra and rolled the seamed tights down your legs. Dropping to his knees to pull the delicate article from around your ankles, he tossed them aside and peered up at you from behind his glasses. Now this was a sight to behold. Aroused, well dressed, and begging for permission before you. You sucked in a breath and a shiver raced through you as his broad hands came up to trace along the hem of your panties, enticing the sensitive skin of your upper thighs. To his silent question, you nodded your assent. A gasp escaped you as the offending scrap of fabric was slowly pulled away from your swollen labia and drawn down your legs.

 

Gradually, with his hands ghosting up your body, Jim rose to his full height, wings flaring out behind him. For a moment, he turned soft, leaning down to press a brief, tantalizing kiss upon your lips. A kiss that had you listing forward in search of something more.

 

But as quick as it happened, Jim was pulling away and reaching out to turn you around, facing the desk. It was now that you noticed how it was cleared of its usual decorations.

 

For a last minute turn of events, he really went about accounting for the details.

 

At the press of his palm between your shoulders, you allowed yourself to be bent over the desk, wings automatically extending out to drape over past the edges, bare chest planted firmly against the wood. And when his foot nudged at yours, urging you to spread your legs further apart, fully exposing your now throbbing core to him, you found your lungs heaving in rapid, shallow breaths. Swallowing, you reached up to grasp the back edge of the desk, the movement tilting your hips just so.

 

Behind you, Jim groaned. The sound sparked a primal urge inside you. “Look at you, Sweetheart. Already wet and I haven’t even began to touch you.” The sudden feeling of his fingertips ghosting across your lower back and the side of your hips had you sucking in a breath, eyes fluttering shut. 

 

You relished in the teasing touch as he traced various patterns on your skin, so close to where you desired his attention, but never close enough to satisfy. It set your skin aflame with need for him. When his hands disappeared, leaving you even more aware of the auditorium’s chilly air, you let out a whimper. “Jim…”

 

The sound of his chuckle had your eyes snapping open in time to see him slowly begin to circle the desk, watching you with a pleased, predatory look. The sight of his muscles flexing under his shirt as he removed his jacket had your wings fluttering, but - as your gaze dropped - the straining bulge at his zipper had your breath coming in shallower and your pussy tensing. When you brought your eyes back up, you were greeted to a Cheshire grin on Jim’s face.

 

It’s times like these that make you wonder just who loves the teasing more.

 

Jim; for having front row seats to the writhing show you were putting on and being intimately aware that he was the one who made you that way?

 

Or you because past experience has allowed you to learn that what follows will be a contender for “Best Sex of Your Life”.

 

You tried to track his movements around the desk with your eyes for as long as you could. When he disappeared back out of your line of sight, you closed your eyes and let your ears take over, trying to focus beyond your thrumming heart.

 

“I was  _so_ right in knowing that you would make a  _beautiful_ desk accessory,” he rumbled, behind you once more. The sound of his jacket being tossed aside accompanied his gravelly voice. Your hands clenched into fists on either side of your head as the need to touch him overcame you.

 

Or to pull him onto you.

 

Honestly, you just needed something to quell the flames that seemed to lick beneath your skin.

 

You were a moment from opening your mouth to beg for his attention when he suddenly draped himself over you. Lightly calloused hands moving to brush along the sides of your rib cage; cold plastic shirt buttons pressing into your spine; rock-hard, clothed cock grinding hard against your wet pussy - you keened at the bombardment of sensations. “ _Jim!_ ”

 

“Such a good girl.” The praise was whispered into your ear. “Such a good  _good_ girl.” The hairs of his beard tickled your skin, sending a shudder through your body and wings. Jim let out a low chuckle, one that tightened the coil in your lower belly, and pressed his cock roughly against you. Despite still being caged inside his woolen pants, you could feel the heat of his engorged length radiated against your unclothed cunt.

 

You keened, body quivering as Jim continued to hump you with murmured praises, the fabric of his pants creating a friction against your pussy that made you more and more frustrated with each hard press. Movements that only spurred you on and gave you no relief. “Jim!” You tried your best to move, to rock back against him, but his body held you firmly in place. The only thing you could do was kick and flex your appendages. “Jim,  _please!_ ” You begged, squeezing your eyes shut as you dropped your forehead to the tabletop.

 

Jim pressed his lips between your shoulders, and ran his blunt nails down your sides, but the worst part?

 

He stopped moving.

 

Just stayed pressed against your core, hard enough for the edge of the desk to dig into the front of your thighs.

 

_So close…._

 

You could feel the heat from Jim’s cock restrained in his pants - could feel it throb against you with just as much need, and your pussy clenched in response. Without that barrier, he would be nestled between your folds, slick with the juices oozing from you. The mere thought of him sliding smoothly against you had you growing even wetter.

 

A husky chuckle escaped him and he pressed a kiss to the back of your neck before nipping at the shell of your ear. “What do you want, [Y/N]?” He whispered, hands moving to brush along the backs of your wings.

 

A garbled mess of syllables was all you could produce in the moment.

 

“[Y/N].” Jim nipped at your ear once more, continuing to stroke your feathers. “Sweetheart.” He nipped at your neck. “My  _Good Girl_.” Another nip. “What do you want?”

 

_God damn it._

 

You keened again, squirming. He kept stroking. Teasing. He knew exactly where the most sensitive spots between your feathers were. He did, after all, spend an entire day discovering them and committing them to memory.

 

“You gotta use your words, [Y/N].”

 

Your eyelids fluttered open, staring at the chestnut wood beneath you as you gasped. “I  _need_ …”

 

“Yes?” Jim goaded.

 

“I  _need_ …” You breathed. “ _You_! I  _need_ you, Jim!”

 

The low, amused chuckle you got had you throbbing once more, but the sudden lack of weight on you had you gasping in surprise, wings hitching up in search of his luxurious touch.

 

Thankfully, you did not have to wait long for it.

 

And you were more than okay with the fact that he chose to ignore your wings.

 

“Oh, Sweetheart…so wet for me,” he crowed. A finger was drawn lightly over your slit, pulling a moan from you as your wings flapped wildly.  _Finally_! “Are you aware of how big the wet spot is on the front of my pants? There’s no way I can walk across campus now after this, not with how soiled they are, not without every person scenting you. There might have to be repercussions for this. What do you think about that, [Y/N]?”

 

You could barely register his words as he spoke, too distracted by the feather light touch at your folds. You wanted so badly to shift your hips - to find some way to get Jim to touch you more; to be inside you - but his left hand - still pressed against your lower back - prevented you from moving too much. It took you several seconds to find your voice. “I think that maybe you should have ditched your pants, Jim,” you snarked in a gasp. The thought of his bare cock up against you - or, better yet,  _in_ you - had your breath coming in shallower and your pussy squeezing nothing.

 

The sudden hard press to your clit had you jerking as a quick spark of pleasure coursed through you.

 

“Do you really think it’s okay to smart me right now?” He gave your clit another hard press. This time, though, he did not let up right away. Oh, no. No, this time he opted instead to hold it down with fractional twitches of his thumb.

 

You moaned, core spasming in response.

 

“That wasn’t an answer, [Y/N]. Do you really think you can talk back to me right now?”

 

“N-no, sir,” you croaked out between your moans, your excitement building.

 

His finger left your clit, moving back over your folds.

 

“Now  _that_ is a good girl.” His finger dragged slightly harder against you. Far too short and far too thin in comparison to what you really desired, but your body didn’t care and your wings beat out as your back arched at the sensation. “Do you know what good girls get?” Jim repeated.

 

“Please!” You begged, rocking your hips back in an attempt to get his finger more into you. It was now poised just outside your entrance, teasing you, but Jim still held you down. Suddenly his finger left and you thunked your head against the desk as you groaned in disappointment.

 

“[Y/N]…,” he prodded.

 

You squirmed - sweaty and hot - before him, the answer he wanted lodged in your throat. Try as you might, you weren’t sure if it would ever come out as you practically sobbed with your need. The release you wanted being so close, but so far away. Jim, being the ever tactful lover that he was, decided to help you along, as it was the quick flick he landed against your clit that ripped the word from your lungs. “ _Rewards!_ ”

 

He chucked, placing his finger back at your dripping entrance. “ _Very_ good, [Y/N],  _very_ good. Good girls get…” he paused dramatically, finger now circling your entrance. “ _Rewards_.”

 

You cried out - the noise reverberating through the sloping shape of the auditorium - as his finger finally slipped inside. Wasting no time, Jim began to play you like the finest instrument, the two of you serenading the empty room with your sounds of pleasure. Your wings fluttered as he quickly worked you open. Ever so often he would tilt his hand to brush his pinkie against your clit, adding more stars behind your eyelids. Within minutes, one finger became two and then three soon after, the combined thickness finally on par with what you yearned for.

 

Complete satisfaction, on the other hand, was not quick to come.

 

For whenever you were moments from cumming from his ministrations, Jim eased up, bringing you back from the edge. By the eighth squandered orgasm, you were damn near ready to push him aside to take the matter of your release into your own hands.

 

Almost.

 

Unfortunately, your set of thin fingers paled in comparison to the feeling of Jim’s thick cock taking you apart one thrust at a time.

 

And the need of that feeling just barely won out over your need to cum.

 

Just.

 

Barely.

 

A kiss to the base of your spine had you refocusing just in time to be fully aware of his fingers withdrawing from your vagina. His action had you cursing at how empty you now were.

 

But the tutting behind you had you going silent.

 

“ _Jesus_ , Sweetheart. I sometimes forget how much of a filthy mouth you have,” he mused. Underneath his voice, you could hear the faint sound of a button being popped and a zipper being drawn. You licked your lips, wings twitching and heart thumping, as your anticipation climbed once more. The sight of him behind you was one you ached to see and it took every ounce of self restraint in you to not give into the temptation, but that didn’t stop your mind from fantasizing. With his tousled, sweat-soaked hair and beard, engorged cock framed by his open black trousers and stark white dress shirt, and his large wings proudly splayed, he no doubt would look wild with the lustful need exuding from him. “I’m tempted to fill that instead - to see those lovely lips of yours taking my cock to the hilt -”

 

You swallowed instinctively at his comment, recalling the taste and weight of him upon your tongue.

 

“- but right now I just want to feel that tight cunt milking my cock as I take you apart.” As Jim spoke, a drawer to your right was pulled open before the clicking of a cap cut through the air. Seconds later, a hand was back at your hip and his velvety head was nudging your entrance. The cool lube he’d just applied had you trembling.

 

_So close…_

 

Slowly, Jim began to circle his thumb against your skin, increasing the pressure of his cockhead against your hole, but not hard enough to breach you. “What do ya think, Sweetheart?”

 

Biting your lip, you resisted the urge to rock back onto him.

 

“Sweetheart…” He teased, drawing the tip away from your entrance in order to drag it along your folds.

 

“ _Jim!_ ” Your muscles spasmed at his action, pussy throbbing, already so sensitive from his teasing, making you crave him all the more. “Swear to god -  _Please!_ ”

 

“As you wish, my Star.” It was all the warning you had before he lined himself up and proceeded to sink into you. A moan escaped you as, inch by inch, he steadily pushed his length into your passage until he was fully seated and the material of his open pants was flush against your skin. It was then that Jim stilled, massaging the sides of your hips as you adjusted to the sensation. His penis - average in length, but thicker than the norm - filled you far better than his fingers, reaching places he couldn’t reach before.

 

After a few seconds, he finally moved.

 

Slow and steady. A torturous pace that had you going from deep gasps to wanton moans as he took his time fucking you. In, two breaths. Out, two breaths. You writhed on the desk, wings beating out as Jim stretched your walls to capacity. A perfect fit. A cry escaped your throat and your back arched further as a well aimed thrust sent stars sparkling behind your eyelids. The noise only set Jim off more and he gripped your hips harder as he adjusted their angle, trying to find that spot once more. And when he did there was no way you could keep silent as he picked up his pace, grunting as his primal instincts overtook him.

 

You mewled as your fingers scrambled to find purchase as he pounded into you, every filling thrust of his cock accompanied by the sharp press of his open fly against the swell of your ass. Harder and harder, his hips snapping into you at a bruising pace. An onslaught that you were helpless to match as he held you in place.

 

Time blurred as Jim worked on taking you apart; the only thing you could measure was the coil growing ever more tight in your belly, your walls fluttering around Jim’s cock as you neared your release. The increasing staccato in his pace warned you that Jim was just as close. “ _Jim - oh - JIM - I’m -_ ”

 

“ _Sweetheart_ …” Jim panted. In a blink, he was on top of you again, his body flush against yours; his weight squashing your squirming, his gold wings pinning down your own grey ones. The new position restricted his movement, making his thrusts shallower, but it granted him a new angle that allowed him to reach a speed you never thought possible.

 

An angle and speed that had his cock creating the most delicious, continuous friction against your g-spot.

 

And it was that sustained stimulation that finally broke the coil in your gut.

 

Like a supernova, your world exploded. Crying out his name, you clamped down on his cock, squirting, as your vision went white. As the waves of pleasure surged through your body, Jim gave two final thrusts through the viselike grip of your pussy, cock swelling even more before he pushed in as deep as he possibly could, biting down hard on the juncture of your neck.

 

Between the eight denied orgasms, the hot feeling of Jim’s seed filling you, and the sting of his teeth breaking the barrier of your skin, your pleasure skyrocketed. Muscles spasming, your mouth opened in a silent scream as you were completely helpless to the far from unwelcome, but damn near unbearable sensations.

 

It felt like a millennia had passed before you finally began to descend from your high. Your breath coming out in rapid, hampered pants as you reoriented yourself. Jim, still inside you, teeth gone from your neck, allowed his weight to rest fully on you as his wings blanketed your own. “-od, [Y/N], I love you so much. So  _so_ fucking much. You were like a beautiful, burning star, Sweetheart. So fucking beautiful; I love it.” You relished in the whiskery kisses he pressed against your skin, but your sated bliss only lasted so long before his murmured ramblings clicked in your mind.

 

Eyes snapping open, you went rigid. “Do you mean that?” You blurted, not even thinking.

 

Jim, still drunk your combined pheromones, hummed at your question. “Mean what?”

 

“That you love me?”

 

“Of course I d -  _oh_ …” His voice softened and faded out as he too finally realized what he’d said.

 

Your heart fluttered in your chest as his confession washed over you. The first time he says the L-Word and it’s during his post-coital haze. It was so utterly Jim that you couldn’t stop the bubbly laugh that erupted from you. Shifting underneath him, you maneuvered your arm up in order to reach back and run your fingers through his silky locks, the action encouraging him to nuzzle your neck. “I love you too, Jim.”

 

_~ ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!!
> 
> Also, you can find me on [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
